Maywater Shore
by Riverdale-obsessed
Summary: Veronica moved to New York a few months after her breakup with Archie. After graduating high school, Veronica is invited to a small get-together with her old friends on the beach. So she travels to Riverdale for a week to attend this mini-reunion. Varchie-centered.
1. Ain't No Sunshine

**Background info/summary: au in which Veronica moved to New York a few months after her breakup with Archie during junior year. After graduating high school, Veronica is invited to a small get-together with her old friends on the beach. She knows Archie will be there, but she really does want to see Kevin, Betty, Jughead, etc. So she travels to Riverdale for a week to attend this mini-reunion. But when old feelings reemerge, how will she cope?**

Eye contact is a dangerous, dangerous thing. Sometimes it means nothing. Usually it means nothing. After all, it's influence is often underestimated. But there comes a time in which eye contact is so incredibly powerful that it can make you lose connection with reality.

Veronica Lodge, of all people, should know this. And she does. She is well aware of this fact, especially when she warily sits in the beach chair directly across from Archie Andrews.

There is a burning bonfire between them, as well as about ten feet of space. But still. She digs her manicured toes deeper into the sand, letting the grainy bits move around her feet. She hasn't been to Maywater Shore in a long time. She forgets how soothing the sound of crashing waves were, and how the sunset adds a yellow-orange hue to the blue of the ocean. A few seagulls fly up ahead, soaring through the air with grace and ease. Veronica wishes life were like the flight of a bird. Simple yet elegant, effortless yet daring, modest yet beautiful and fascinating.

"This is so nice, Kevin," Moose pipes in, interrupting her thoughts. "It's really sweet of you to organize this. It's like a high school reunion even though we haven't even started college."

"Yeah I thought it would be good to catch up with Veronica," Kevin responds. He turns to look straight at her. "Speaking of which, how has high school in New York treated you?" He was sitting right next to her in the circle of wooden beach chairs that surrounded the fire pit. Next to him was Moose and then Toni. Cheryl sat to the left of Veronica, and then came Betty and Jughead. In between Jughead and Toni sat Archie. Archie fucking Andrews.

She shrugs, willing herself to ignore Archie, although she knows it's impossible. "Fine, I guess. I'm going back there for college so I can't bad-mouth it too much."

"What college?"

"NYU," Veronica replies proudly. It was her dream to attend NYU since she was a little girl. "How about you guys?"

"Columbia!" Betty exclaims, her eyes lighting up.

"Congrats, B! That's amazing! Columbia and NYU aren't that far away maybe we could visit sometimes!"

"Definitely!" Betty reaches over to lightly touch Jughead's arm. "And Juggie is leasing a studio apartment near Columbia."

Jughead nods nonchalantly. "Yup. Imma continue with photography and video-making. Maybe start an art gallery or something." They talk about college and passions and hopes for the future for a little while longer before Cheryl decides the topic at hand is too dull for her tastes.

"Ugh, boooring," she sings. "Lets get to the interesting stuff. Veronica, any flaming hot hookups in New York?" Veronica can practically sense Archie stiffen and drop his gaze to his quintessential red plastic cup of beer.

"Shut up," Veronica says light-heartedly, rolling her eyes. She smiles and shakes her head, but inside she's praying that Cheryl won't pry. Of course, she does.

"Ooh, someone's blushing!" Cheryl squeals.

"I'm not! I swear!"

"Did someone fall in looove?"

Veronica rolls her eyes. "You're supposed to fall in love in Paris or Thailand or some exotic vacation spot, not New York. Trust me, I didn't meet anyone of particular interest."

"Have you ever fallen in love before?" Chery asks. It seems like a mild question, like it should belong in a silly game of truth or dare, yet it means something deeper to Veronica. The truth is, she has. She definitely has. It was that fateful day at Pop's Diner, her first time in Riverdale, and she had fallen hard. The red hair, the shining eyes, the broad smile, everything about Archie Andrews had her entranced from day one.

And then it came crashing down, all because she couldn't say three fucking words. She continued to tell herself that they were just meaningless letters put together, it didn't matter whether she says them or not. She tried to convince herself of this but deep down she knew that it meant something. Those three words can strengthen a relationship, solidify a relationship. It's like a glue that holds two people close. Keeps them together for the rest of their lives.

The most fucked up thing about this is that Veronica knew she loved Archie. She loved him with all her heart and more. She would without a doubt trade her soul to keep him happy. The last thing she ever wanted was to hurt him in any way, yet that was exactly what she did that tortured night in the White Wrym parking lot.

A few months later, at the beginning of their junior year, Veronica moved with her parents back to New York. She didn't want to become that girl who disappeared without a trace, so she warned her friends and there were many tearful goodbyes, but she couldn't bring herself to confront Archie face to face. She kept in touch with some people, mainly Kevin and Betty, but hadn't texted Archie since before the breakup.

Things were tense between them, she could feel it. And so could everyone else.

Moose clears his throat awkwardly, letting Veronica leave the question unanswered. "Uh, anyways, more s'mores, anyone?"

"Hand em over man," Jughead says. A few people chuckle, but that's it. The only sounds are the cracking of the fire, the breaking of waves on the shore, and Jughead ripping open yet another bag of marshmallows.

"W-would you excuse me for a minute?" Veronica stammers. Her heart always beats a little faster when she's flustered, and now she can almost hear the pounding in her ears.

She goes to stand up and before she turns around to walk away from the group, there it is. That stupid fucking eye contact that kills her every time. Those milk chocolate eyes gaze into her own, and she feels herself getting lost in them. All her surroundings are blurred and sounds fade away as she focuses on him, Archie Andrews. It's as if she's seeing him for the first time. Falling in love with him for the first time.

She drinks in his tousled ginger hair, his sharp jawline, his impossibly soft lips that she so vividly remembers kissing. The intensity in which he stares at her makes her almost overwhelmingly delirious, yet what strikes her the most is how solemn he looks. His usual bright smile is absent from his flawless features.

It only lasts a few seconds, but time slows and it feels like eternity.

She tears her eyes from his, forcing herself to slow her breathing. For some reason, she feels like crying, grinning, sobbing, laughing, everything at the same time. Too much, it's all too much. She stumbles off to somewhere, she doesn't know where exactly, just somewhere away from the group. Away from Archie.

* * *

(Archie's POV)

He tried to not look at her, to not talk to her, to not talk at all, and he almost succeeded. Almost. But his damn temptations took the best of him.

'God damnit. Why did I have to do that?' he scolds himself.

He watches Veronica Lodge walk away from the bonfire, the yellow material of her floral beach dress flying out behind her like a cape, just like the time she strutted away from his booth at Pop's the first time they met. And he can't stop himself from staring at the pale skin on her legs, and how her calf muscles tense every time she sets foot on the sand. Her hair looks the same, raven-black and not wavy, but not straight. Perfectly in between.

His immediate reaction would be to follow her, call out her name, pull her into his arms and hug her until everything is okay. He can't do that now. No matter how much he wants to, he can't hold her and kiss her and comfort her. He already let her go, no reason to come crawling back to her when he's been careful to conceal his feelings for all this time.

'I've moved on, it's for the best," he tells himself. He doesn't want to make things even worse than they are now. So, he sits in his seat, still as a statue, and plasters a fake smile on his face. 'It's for the best,' he repeats.

* * *

(Veronica's POV)

Is she drunk? No, she's not drunk. But she feels drunk. What if she is drunk? No, that's impossible. She didn't even take a sip of beer. What is wrong with her?

Veronica wobbles on the uneven sand, trying her best not to lose her footing and fall flat on her face. Her legs are shaking tremendously and her mind is too cluttered to focus on walking. Finally, she gives up and collapses onto the sand, breathing hard. She looks back to where she came from, and there's no one in sight. Good. She has walked far enough so that it would take the others a while to find her. It gave her some time to herself, something she desperately needed now.

She rubs her arms, feeling the goosebumps prickling her skin. The air is starting to get chillier, although it's not cold. The sun has completely set, leaving only a small splash of orange on the horizon. Just surveying the view of the ocean has her heart slowing and her breathing returning to normal. The deliriousness fades away and she can think clearly again.

She lays down on the cool sand, her hands resting on her stomach. Up above, the sky is an inky shade of indigo. Stars freckle the night, little capsules of light and brilliance shining against the darkness. In New York on the roof of her house, she would often stargaze to calm her nerves. It soothes her mind, her limbs, her heart. It was never as beautiful or as fascinating as this. She imagines herself from a birds-eye view, like a camera zooming out on a smitten couple at the end of a cheesy teen rom-com. Except that it's just her. Veronica. A small dot in a wide, ever-expanding universe.

 **to whoever read this, thanks for putting yourself through that i appreciate it:)))**

 **btw the chapter titles are named after songs that sorta kinda maybe correspond to the plot of the chapter (don't judge me i tried my best). this one is Ain't No Sunshine by Bill Withers**

 **also idk where riverdale is so let's pretend that there's a beach nearby okay? good.**


	2. Two More Lonely People

Veronica lays down flat on the sand for quite some time, although she doesn't know exactly how long. She can feel the soft material of her dress tickle her legs as it flutters in the breeze. Her hair gets blown into her face, but she doesn't bother taking it out of her mouth. Moving would disrupt the peace.

She hears the steady beat of cat-like footsteps in the distance, getting closer and closer. She prays that it's just a person strolling across the coastline for fresh air. Or a teenager who is taking advantage of the freedom of summer. Or a desperate dude with a metal detector looking for lost jewelry. But she knows that nobody would be on Maywater Shore at a time like this.

The footsteps come to a stop. Veronica's eyes are still closed, but she can sense that the person in question is a few feet away. Probably staring at her. Probably came here specifically to look for her. It's probably Archie.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Veronica asks. She pops open her eyes and tilts her head up, thinking she's prepared to see the red-headed boy shifting his weight from one leg to the other. She's not. Her heartbeat quickens significantly. She turns her gaze back to the sky, forcing herself to get lost in the magnificence of the stars.

"Uh, no… you left your phone near the bonfire. Just came to, uh, give it back."

Veronica sits up and runs a hand through her wind-swept hair. "Yeah, thanks." She reaches out to take her phone from his outstretched hand, making sure their fingers don't brush.

"May I?" he asks, gesturing towards the empty space next to her. Veronica's heart is now pounding vigorously in her chest, threatening to burst out of her rib cage. Initiate panic mode.

"Um, actually, I, uh, better get going," she hastily stands up and brushes the sand off her dress. "Maybe I'll, uh, see you around, okay?" She adjusts her shoulder straps and turns around without a backwards glance.

"Wait, Veronica!" She continues walking, head down, flip-flops in hand. "Veronica!" She's now scampering hurriedly across the sand, her strides awkward and uneven but she couldn't care less.

"Ronnie!" She stops. It's like a bowling ball hit her square in the stomach, knocks the wind out of her. She can barely breath. She's transported back to the days of sophomore year, when they were still a couple doing all the things that a sappy, lovesick couple would do. Take long walks near Sweetwater River, have paint wars in Archie's garage, watch late night movies while cuddling on the couch. Those were the good old days. She isn't a naïve hormonal teenager anymore.

Archie's rushed footfalls come closer and closer behind her.

"Please!" she cries, suddenly twisting around. She's breathing hard. She closes her eyes and takes a gulp of air. "Please." Her voice lowers to a mere whimper. "Leave me alone." She looks up at a dejected Archie and meets his grief-stricken eyes. Her bottom lip quivers slightly and is that a tear in the corner of her eye?

"Did I do something?" he whispers. He rubs his neck nervously and Veronica can see his left leg bouncing up and down.

"No. Yes. No." She shakes her head. "I mean, I don't know. Can you just… leave me alone?" He nods, dropping his gaze to his feet. And it breaks her, again. It's only been an hour or so and she already hurt him for the second time in her life.

She turns her back and walks off. A teardrop slides down her cheek and she wipes it away with the back of her hand.

 _'_ _I'm such an asshole why am I such a fucking asshole?'_ she thinks. She reaches her rental car and slips inside, leaning her head against the seat. A migraine throbs against her skull, grinds against her temples, the pain flashing hot and heavy in her brain. Remembering what her therapist had said, she focused on taking deep breaths, in through her nose, out through her mouth. In, out. In, out.

A knock on the car window jolts her out of her quietude.

"Girly, what's wrong with you?" Cheryl quips, a nasty smirk on her face. Veronica rolls down the window. "Can't you keep your panties on?"

"What?"

"Oh please, don't play dumb. The sexual tension between you and my dear sweet Archibald is thicker than molasses."

"Um… okay?"

Cheryl snorts. "You obviously still have feelings for him."

"I don't! Stop saying that!"

"Yes, you do. Literally everybody knows that except for yourself." Veronica grips her steering wheels hard until her knuckles turn white. Cheryl leans in closer to the window until her nose is only a few inches from Veronica's. "Aaannnddd… Archie _definitely_ still has feelings for you."

"Please leave. I need to go." Cheryl raises her eyebrows, hands on her hips, not budging. "I swear to _fucking_ god, Cheryl. Get the hell out of my face or I will kill you."

Cheryl puts her hands up in mock defense. "I'm just saying, pull yourself together Veronica. You and Archie used to be relationships goals but now… y'all are too busy being moody and depressed all the damn time to actually see what's right in front of you."

"Fuck off." And with that, she reverses and drives out of the parking lot into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Veronica sits on her motel bed, a steaming cup of hot tea in her hands. She's utterly exhausted and it's only 9:12. She has already showered and changed into pajamas, which tonight consists of fuzzy pink shorts and an oversized Adidas t-shirt.

Her phone vibrates next to her. Veronica groans and closes her eyes. If it's Cheryl, she'll kill.

It's not Cheryl, it's Betty. On the fourth ring, she picks up.

"Hey V! We didn't really get a chance to talk earlier. Do you wanna… chat for a bit? Get something off your chest?"

Veronica sighs. "I'm so sorry I'm kind of dead tired right now."

"It's okay, that's completely understandable!" There's a brief pause. "Um, actually, Juggie and I were planning to go to Pop's for lunch tomorrow, do you wanna join?"

"Sure," Veronica yawns. "Just us three?"

"Yes, as of now."

"Sounds good. Bye Betty! See you then."

"Goodnight V, I love you."

"I love you too." Veronica ends the call. What the actual fuck is wrong with her? She has absolutely no problem saying 'I love you' to Betty but she freaks whenever she's within a five foot radius of Archie? What a disaster.

A few notifications ding on her phone. There is a 'how are things going?' text from her mom and a bunch of Instagram posts. First, she responds to her mom and lets her know that she's in fact still alive. Turns out that Hermione's protectiveness intensifies when Veronica isn't living in the same house as her. Coping while her daughter is at college is going to be a struggle for Hermione, Veronica can already tell.

On her Instagram feed, she likes a few pictures of her friends back in New York, partying the summer away. Miranda Covey posted a photo of herself attacking Travis Smith, both laughing their heads off near a ping pong table and a cluster of knocked-over red cups. Brown liquid was spilled everywhere in the background, undoubtedly beer. The caption read 'EPIC beer pong tournament… I am the ultimate champ! lol suck a dick travsmith114'

Veronica kind of wishes she was back in New York, getting drunk and doing stupid stuff and not caring about anything in the world. She needs a break from reality at least for a night. Sighing, she scrolls down a bit further and finds a post by The_ArchAndrews, one she must have missed. It is a photo of him playing guitar in his garage, a strand of red hair falling in his face. 'feels good to be songwriting again!' the caption read.

Veronica finds herself studying the photo, not dismissing it as she would normally do. He just looks so… Archie. Quintessential Archie. If he becomes a world-famous musician (which, let's face it, will probably happen), this would be the picture that is featured on the cover of an album or a magazine. She smiles, feels almost giddy with delight. Like she took a weird pill that makes her feverishly giggly, or inhaled some laughing gas at a dentist's office. Does she miss him? Is that it? No. There's no way. _She_ was the one who dumped _him_ , not the other way around. But she still feels a pang of something in her chest, in her heart.

She clicks off her phone and sets in aside, turning off the bedside lamp and snuggling deeper into the sheets. As soon as her head hits the pillow, exhaustion takes over and she falls asleep, the photo of Archie still lingering in her mind.

* * *

"I thought you said it's gonna be just us two plus Jughead!" Veronica cries. She and Betty are sitting in a booth at Pop's, waiting for Jughead and apparently Archie to come.

"No, I said it's gonna be us three _as of now_ , which means plans can change."

"So Archie really is coming?"

"Yup."

"Then I'm not staying."

Betty sighs exasperatedly. "Veronica, please. It won't be that bad."

"Yes, it will."

"You guys don't even have to talk or anything."

"I still don't wanna be here." Pissed off, Veronica gathers her purse and stands up, moving sideways out of the booth.

"Veronica, don't be a bitch!" Betty rarely swears, so whenever she does you know it's a big deal.

"I'm leaving. Tell Jughead I'm sorry."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? It's just Archie!" Betty exclaims, frustration and irritation taking over.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be near him, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"You know that's not a fucking answer!"

Veronica pauses. "Fine. Because he probably doesn't know that I'm here and I don't want to make things awful and awkward like I always do. Did you see what happened last night?"

"Yes, but this is the perfect time to sort things out, don't you think? And I know that's not the real reason you don't want to see him." Betty's eyebrows quirk accusingly.

Veronica narrows her eyes and huffs. "I'm leaving. Goodbye." She whisks around in the typical overdramatic Lodge way, her raven hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"Okay, then. Leave!" Betty shouts. "Leave your best fucking friend in a booth all alone, that's fine with me!"

"You have Jughead! Go make out with him in a bathroom and leave me the hell alone!" Veronica pushes past Pop Tate and out the swinging glass door. All she wants to do is get back to her motel room and sulk, maybe binge-watch Grey's Anatomy or something. But, as luck would have it, she spots Jughead getting out of his car, and he's seen her as well.

"Hey-"

"Fuck off don't talk to me." Veronica steps into her car and pushes the gas pedal, speeding out of the parking lot. Great, another person she has hurt. So far, she has abandoned Archie, Betty, and Jughead, which tallies it up to a grand total of three people in the past 24 hours. Yikes. Three of her former best friends in the whole entire world now probably hate her guts, all because of her stupid feelings.

What a fucking mess.


	3. A Beautiful Mess

Veronica _needs_ to get drunk. That's the only reasonable, logical, sensible option here, she decides. An escape from her life is something she's craving right about now.

In New York, there would be a club on every block. So many opportunities to get yourself as tipsy as possible. It's the complete and absolute opposite in Riverdale. Any decent bars are either non-existent or off-limits, for various reasons.

Her only friend who isn't mad at her or doesn't entirely ignore her nowadays is Kevin, so she texts him.

 _HELP._

 _*gasp* Veronica Lodge NEVER asks for help, who ru imposter?_

 _just a smol girl desperate for some alcohol. got any?_

 _nah but reggie's place is always stocked_

Aha. Reggie is the key to getting wasted. She should've known. He is basically the embodiment of beer. Even back in the innocuous days of freshman year, Reggie was always somehow present wherever the wildest, craziest parties were held.

Veronica texts Reggie: _IM COMING OVER BRING OUT THE BEERS_

He responds almost immediately: _yesss summer party?_

 _no just us plz?_

 _Yea ofc. Parents on vacay so see u soon!_

Walking up the steps to Reggie's modest, two story house, Veronica smooths out the material on her black crop top and has paired it with ripped denim shorts and 5-inch ankle strap heels.

Reggie opens the door before she knocks. "Wow, Veronica Lodge wearing jean shorts? What has New York done to you?"

She chuckles. "I'm dressing casual for summer, okay? Chill."

"I'm not very well informed in the area of fashion but I know that those heels are _not_ casual."

"God, Reggie," Veronica teases playfully, swatting his arm. "Let me live my life."

"Sorry, sorry." He lets her step inside and hands her the brown beer bottle that was already in his hand, half empty.

"Dude, you started without me? How rude."

Reggie smirks. "Enough talk, just drink." She eyes him carefully, but lifts the bottle to her lips and lets the bitter liquid burn down her throat. She can already feel the alcohol swimming through her system, bringing her body and her mind to a different place, a better place.

Two hours later, she's undeniably wasted. And she feels fucking AMAZING.

She's in Reggie's living room, dancing to a soundtrack playing from his phone. Well, 'dancing' is a loose term. More like thrashing her head wildly from side to side and letting her limbs flail out in all directions. Her hair is a tangled mess and her heels are somewhere in his house and her shorts are giving her a big ass wedgie, but she's on top of the world.

"Girly, you're drunk as hell!" Reggie laughs. He reappears from the kitchen next to her writhing body, another beer bottle in his hand. But this time, he's shirtless.

Veronica stops dancing. Shit. He looks hot. Like, _really_ hot. Even through blurry vision and a dazed mindset, she can see his sharp jawline, brawny shoulders, and well-defined abs.

"You look like Zac Efron." She blurts, walking up to him until they're only a foot apart. "But, you know, the Asian Zac Efron." He smells good, she notes. Like sweat, but a good kind of sweat. Like the 'I bench pressed a hundred pounds to stay in shape' kind of sweat. "That's a compliment, by the way."

"Uh… thanks?"

Veronica nods solemnly, as if that was a deep, meaningful exchange of words. "You have muscles. A lot of them." She pokes his stomach, pleased to find it rock-hard.

Then, she lifts her own top up over her head and throws it to the side, proceeding to poke her belly. It's relatively flat, but not firm like Reggie's. She is quite a sight, standing in front of a guy she hasn't seen in nearly two years with only a bra covering her chest.

"Woah woah woah there, sweetie." Reggie bends over to retrieve her shirt, forcing it into her hands. "Want to, uh, put that back on?"

Veronica looks at the top quizzically, as if she's seeing it for the first time. "No." She lets it drop to the floor, collapsing in a heap at her feet.

She's drunk out of her mind. So is he. What's the best possible thing to do when two people are drunk, alone, and half-naked? Make out.

It is truly disgusting. Lips are everywhere, tongues are everywhere, hands are everywhere. His fingers inch their way up her lower back to the clasp of her bra strap, his mouth now securely attached to her neck, sucking and biting. And she hates every second of it.

"Stop," she whispers. He didn't hear her. "No, stop," she said again. His hand gropes her breast.

"I don't want to!" He lets go of her, backing away from her trembling body.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know, are you okay?"

"Yeah," She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. "Yeah."

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you or do anything to you are you sure you're fine?"

Veronica nods. "Yeah... yeah... I'm gonna go…" She grabs her phone, shoves it in her back pocket, and opens the door, slipping outside.

"Veronica! You're drunk you can't drive!"

"Neither can you! I can walk!"

"Are you insane!"

"Maybe!" Giggling, she shuts the door behind her with a satisfying click. Outside, a euphoric sense of freedom washes over her. It's only her. Just Veronica Lodge. Just Veronica in the middle of the world, alone but also content in her body. It's like she has the whole universe to herself. It's hers, it's all hers and she can do anything. She's free.

It's hardcore raining but Veronica doesn't even care. The cool water droplets run down her face and it cleanses her body and clears her mind. It flows down the pale skin on her stomach and soaks her shorts, streaming down her long, slender legs. She forgets everything else and lives in the moment, the moment of standing in the pouring rain at ten o'clock at night, the stars glistening above the trees. It might be the alcohol or it might just be her screwed up frame of mind, but it feels damn good.

She spreads her arms out and runs, her mouth open with laughter. She's energized and elated and so fucking thrilled to be alive.

Her feet take her somewhere, anywhere, she doesn't know, she doesn't care. She's floating, she's flying, no she's soaring above the earth and above the stars.

"What the hell are you talking about, Mantle?"

"Your girlfriend just ran out of my house, wasted as fuck!"

"Veronica?"

"Fuck yeah, who else could I be talking about?"

"She's not my girlfriend, idiot. Where is she?"

"I dunno, I would find her if I knew!"

"What happened? Why was she at your house?"

"It doesn't matter, Archie! She's fucking drunk and lost! Should I call the cops?"

"No! God no! It's okay, I'll go find her." Archie presses the end button on his phone before Reggie can say another word. The heavy rain from half an hour ago had died down, but it's still mildly sprinkling. Throwing on a jacket, he hastily slides the key into the ignition of his car and starts the engine.

It takes a while, but Archie isn't worried. He knows that Veronica is self-sufficient when sober and is fully capable of taking care of herself, although the alcohol might be messing with her decisions-making abilities. Plus she couldn't have strayed far in the past half hour. Athletics and running are not her strong suit.

Eventually, Archie pulls up alongside Sweetwater river and squints into the darkness, looking for a sign of Veronica's presence. He has a feeling, a deep intuition that she might be here. Parking and getting out of the car, he hurriedly shuffles through the dirt, his hood pulled over his head and hands stuffed into his coat pockets. He should have been more prepared, god damnit. An umbrella would be nice right now. And a flashlight. Yes, a flashlight would be profoundly helpful at a time like this. The sky is a dark shade of navy and the ghostly trees look like they are looming over him, threatening to swallow him up. The only light comes from the moon and the stars.

He doesn't call out her name. He doesn't want to disrupt the eeriness, or the peacefulness, whatever you choose. The continuous patter of rain drops plinking onto the leaves above sooths Archie. It's a rhythm that he can focus his mind on.

He doesn't have to go far. She's a shadowy figure, a silhouette. Cross-legged, back turned to him, facing the river.

He slowly walks over to her small curled up body and sits down next to her, bending his legs and resting his arms on his knees. He doesn't acknowledge the fact that she's topless and barefoot and wilting over like a dying flower.

They sit there, together, in silence. The rain is a blanket, a shield that protects them from the horrors of reality. Their little bubble of serenity. Maybe if they just stay there forever, they won't have to deal with everything else.

"Alcohol really fucks me up," Veronica mutters. Archie doesn't say anything but turns his head to look at her. Her head is down and her raven hair is covering her face, but he can still make out the curve of her nose and the red of her lips.

"Do you want my jacket?"

Veronica scoffs. "I'm not that cliché." But Archie takes his jacket off anyways and places it lightly on her shoulders.

She doesn't want to, but she inhales reflexively, taking in the smell of his coat. It's drenched from the rain so it doesn't provide her any warmth, but it's a wistful memory of the days in Riverdale High.

Veronica sighs and wipes a wet clump of hair out of her face. "I'm such a fucking mess." Archie doesn't say anything, impelling her to continue. "I know I sound angsty and overdramatic but it's like I can't do anything right. I fuck up everything I come near. Literally the whole world hates me."

"I don't hate you."

"Well you should."

"Well I don't." Veronica meets his eyes. They are just like she remembered. Soft, gentle, strikingly sweet.

Exhaustion hits her. She's weary and weak and worn out. When Archie's arm tentatively wraps around her waist and pulls her close, she leans her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. She buries her head into his neck, and he smells like comfort, like home.

"I missed you," Archie whispers into her hair. His warm breath tickles her forehead. The silence hangs in the air, thick and heavy. He wants to say something stupid and pointless to fill the gaping void, like last time in front of the burning fire in the Pembrooke. He wants to take back his words. He wants to throw them away and just have Veronica Lodge in his arms. He would do anything to get her back.

But before he could open his mouth, she murmurs, "I missed you too."


	4. If I Could Turn Back Time

The house is silent, except for Archie's footsteps and Veronica's high-pitched giggles. She's draped over his arms as he carries her through his household, careful not to wake his dad.

"Shhh," Archie whispers, but there's an amused glint in his eye.

She giggles again. "Sorry," she mumbles. Instinctively, she wraps her arms around his neck as he makes his way up the stairs. Occasionally, her feet would hit the wall and she would squeal, earning a teasing eyeroll from Archie.

Miraculously, they manage to get into Archie's room with zero injuries and minimal noise. He lays her down on his bed and she flops onto her side, back facing towards him, wiggling herself until she feels comfortable.

She such a small little girl in a big wide world, trying to figure out who she is. It's so unfair that life is throwing everything her way and she is left to deal with the damages. It pains Archie to think of what she goes through on a daily basis. Her heart is so soft and gentle and wants the best for everyone, her somewhat harsh exterior is just protecting her heart. She deserves everything good, Archie thinks. She deserves the world.

Archie stands above her small figure, admiring the way her chest rises and falls with every breath. He smiles when she rolls over, so her front is to him.

He was just about to turn around when Veronica reaches her hand out and links her fingers with his, for just a quick, fleeting moment. It was so soft and light it could never have it existed at all. But it was there.

"Don't leave," Veronica murmurs. "Please." Her eyes are open. Wide, innocent, and hopeful. He could get lost in them, the way her eyes twinkle with happiness and shimmer with glee. Or the way they tear up with shame and guilt and sorrow, that time she broke both his heart and hers.

He crawls into the bed and lays down next to her. They are both awake, but barely. A blanket of drowsiness covers them, and they are so incredibly tired and their nearness allows them both to calm their minds. It's as if when they are closer together, they can breathe again.

Without really thinking, Archie leans forward and brushes his lips against Veronica forehead, delicately, oh so delicately. Its tender and sweet and something Veronica wishes would last longer. But no, he pulls away too soon and she's left with a chilly feeling on her skin.

She wants to stay awake and ask him what that means. She wants to know what he feels and what he wants and what he's thinking. She wants to understand what's happening between them.

But god damnit she's just too fucking scared to say anything.

Eventually, her eyelids flutter closed and she escapes into a deep sleep.

* * *

Veronica opens her eyes. It's dark. Pitch-black. She shifts her body a little and the wooden bed frame creaks underneath her.

Another boy is lying down next to her. A strong boy with broad shoulders and defined back muscles, yet so vulnerable and fragile on the inside. Just a gentle, caring, clumsy redhead who wants the world to smile.

She's in Archie's bedroom, she can tell, but how did she get there? Why is she here? She doesn't know how or why, but something tells her to relax. The way the mattress sinks in under her weight, the thin sheets that cover her figure, the soothing aroma that calms her soul, it's all has a fond familiarity to it.

Like déjà vu, but the best kind of déjà vu possible.

She snuggles deeper into the pillow and once again her mind loses consciousness and is dragged into the shadowy depths of sleep.

* * *

Veronica wakes to rays of blistering daylight streaming through the windows, blinding her eyes. She groans and digs her face into the pillow, wanting to be able to sleep forever, or at least for a few more hours.

But she can't. Slowly and reluctantly, she turns over onto her side and almost flops right on top of Archie's sleeping body. She's careful not to touch or disturb him.

She sits up and feels like death. Probably looks like death as well. She knows she's hungover. She can remember countless other nights of drinking her thoughts away and the awful mornings that follow. She's used to it.

But where is her stuff? Where's her phone? Her room keys? Her car keys? Her whole fucking car? Veronica crawls over Archie and stands up, determined to find her belongings then leave as soon as humanly possible. Of course, the toxins flooding through her bloodstream do not comply. The quick change from a sitting to upright position catches her by surprise. She runs to the toilet and dry retches. When nothing comes out, she puts the lid down and rests her head on it, breathing hard.

It's so weird how life works. Sometimes Veronica feels like she's on top of the world, and other times the world seems to be on top of her. But either way, she always ends up in a bathroom trying to vomit her guts out.

There's a mirror above the sink. She knows she looks like hell. There's no doubt about it. But still. It's a mirror. Mirrors are her thing.

She claws at the edge of the sink and pulls herself up, looking into the shiny reflective surface. Yikes. It's worse than normal. Smudges of dirt cover her cheeks and leaves are entangled in her knotted hair. Not to mention that she's literally in only a black cotton bra and tiny denim shorts, both of which are also covered in dirt and grime.

She's tired, thirsty, and looks like absolute shit. What a way to start the day.

"Ronnie." Archie's scratchy morning voice floats into the bathroom. Veronica bites her lip, inwardly cursing.

"Hey, I was just about to leave." She slowly makes her way out of the bathroom, crossing her arms over her chest, feeling slightly uncomfortable that so much of her skin is exposed. She notices that his eyes don't scan up and down her body, and she's thankful. "By the way, do you know happened last night?"

"According to Mantle, you ran out of his house drunk as hell and then I found you at Sweetwater river."

Veronica raises an eyebrow. "Mantle? Reggie fucking Mantle?"

"Yup."

"Damn. I'm really stupid, aren't I?" Archie doesn't answer, which Veronica takes as a negative sign.

"Do you want breakfast or something before you go?"

She shakes her head. "Just a t-shirt or something would be nice."

"Yeah of course. In the dresser over there." Veronica smiles gratefully and picks out a plain white tee, slipping it over her head. It smells undeniably like Archie and the soft material hangs loosely off her shoulders. She was just about to shut the drawer when she spots a familiar shade of royal purple tucked underneath layers of other clothing items. Curious, she pulls it out and sees three large letters on the front of the sweatshirt.

NYU

"You're going to NYU?" Veronica asks.

"Yup."

"Me too." There's a brief moment of silence. Veronica shakily folds the sweatshirt and places it back into the drawer, closing it carefully.

"Um, do you want a ride home?" Archie is now standing up behind her, stiffly rubbing his neck. Veronica's first instinct is to say no. She doesn't want to deal with the awkwardness of the two of them stuck in the same car just a few feet apart. But the walk to her motel room would take at least half an hour, probably more because she feels like shit and won't last ten minutes before giving up.

"Sure," she replies. "Thanks."

"No problem."

The car ride is fairly short and isn't as bad as Veronica thought it would be. They small talk for a bit about NYU and Archie expresses his worries about moving to New York and leaving his dad in Riverdale.

"Don't worry, he's not dying or anything," Veronica says. It comes out more harshly that she intended, but thankfully he doesn't notice.

"Yeah, but still. I don't want to leave him all sad and alone."

"I've felt that way before," Veronica whispers. She stares at her hands. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Archie asks, but he has a feeling he knows what she's talking about.

"For moving to New York without telling you, back in junior year." She pauses. "That was pretty shitty of me."

"Yeah, it was."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago." Veronica turns her head and looks at Archie. His eyes are glued to the road, but she can tell that they are a little darker than normal, a little more melancholy.

"I still haven't forgiven myself. I was a stupid, sensitive, confused teenager who would rather run away from her problems then face them. I always think that maybe if I had talked to you before I left then maybe we wouldn't have ended on such a horrible note."

"You know, I hated you for like a week after you moved." Veronica blinks, tears glistening in the corner of her eyes. "Like, hated you more than anything in the world."

"Understandable," she mumbles. "I hated myself too."

"Then I realized that I didn't hate _you_ , I hated that you left. You were everything to me, you were my whole world. When you left, it was like I didn't have a life at all."

"I'm sorry," Veronica whispers again. The tears spill down her cheeks, and she wipes them away with the back of her hand.

"I was such a fucking disaster," Archie laughs, but there is no humor in his voice. "Betty and Jughead and Kevin and even Cheryl helped me through it. Honestly, I don't even know how they're still my friends when they had to see me like _that_."

Veronica shrugs. "That's how you know who your true friends are." Archie nods and they sit there in silence for a while. There aren't thinking of something to fill the gap, more like absorbing the situation and basking in the emotions.

Archie pulls into the motel parking lot, turning off the ignition. He leans back against the seat and closes his eyes. They stay there in the stillness, together both physically and emotionally. In front of them, the neon red and blue motel sign flashes on and off and sky is a brilliant baby blue. Such a nice day for a panic in the park or a dip in the ocean, but all Veronica wants is to lie down and not think about anything. This vacation is too much for her.

She just wants someone to hold her and comfort her, an all too familiar feeling.

The car door clicks open. Archie is getting out. "I can walk you to the door."

Despite the drab mood, Veronica laughs. "The door is like ten feet away. I think I can manage."

"Just let me be a gentleman, okay Ronnie?"

Veronica smiles. "Are you kidding me? You're always a gentleman."

"Thank you! I try." She chuckles and shakes her head but gets out of the car anyways and lets him 'be a gentleman'. They get to the door and then Veronica realizes that she has nothing on her. Phone, wallet, room keys, nothing.

"Shit. Shit shit shit." She grinds her teeth together in frustration.

"What?"

Veronica turns to Archie. "Do you have any idea where my phone is? Or my room keys? That let me into my fucking room?"

Archie groans. "Reggie's place probably. Unless you left them at Sweetwater river." Veronica purses her lips.

"I need a favor."

"A ride to Reggie's?"

"You got it."

"Lets go."


End file.
